Starry Eyed
by Random-Fire
Summary: This is a Newsies and Star Wars crossover. When (the younger) Obi-Wan and his new apprentice find themselves in Manhattan with the Newsies will they ever be able to get home, and in the meantime will the newsies be accepting of the newcomers? Please RR
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies, or any of the characters from Star Wars. Except the ones I make up, which belong to me (shocking!). The planet Doterone (Doe-ter-own), is also of my invention_

Author's Notes: A few things that might help your understanding:

STAR WARS: Okay, the Phantom Menace basically happens. But, Qui Gon didn't die! So he's taken Anakin into training, and Obi-Wan is on his own. The rest of the movies will occur with Qui-Gon in Obi-Wan's place... I've also changed one other small thing: Obi-Wan is younger than he should be. He should be 25, but that's too old, for what I'm planning. So he's around 17-19, use your imagination.

NEWSIES: The strike has just finished and everything has just started to calm down. Well, it's about a week or two later.

One more thing (I think of these things as I write), I'm sorry if any of my terminology is wrong or my scenery is off. I'm trying my best to keep it as close to the real thing as possible.

* * *

_In Coruscant_

Obi-Wan approached the Jedi council. He was extremely curious as to why they had called him back so soon. He had recently passed the trials, leaving his Master Qui-Gon Jinn to his new padawan apprentice, Anakin Skywalker.

He entered and immediately stepped to the centre of the room, bowing before the higher ranked Jedi leaders. Mace Windu spoke first, on behalf of the council.

"We have found a most intriguing disciple among us. However, we have no one to take them under their leadership." Obi-Wan moved, about to protest but was cut short when his objection was countered. "We realise that you are new to the world of the Jedi, but you have proven yourself." Obi-Wan could not complain; he didn't wish to show disrespect. He was already mentally slapping himself for trying to get out of it.

"Worry not Obi-Wan. Easy for you, this task will be." Yoda could read the thoughts he had been expressing.

"I do not object. I will accept this apprentice." He bowed again preparing to leave.

"You will have to get her." Turing around, Obi-Wan completely missed the 'her' part.

"Where?"

"Doterone, it's in the outer rim." Obi-Wan bowed again leaving the room completely. He headed towards the Archive; he had never heard of Doterone and would need to find out where it was in order to get there.

_Later that day_

Obi-Wan climbed wearily into his transport. He had had a long day searching for the small planet he was traveling to. He found it not half an hour ago, having started the search at least five hours prior. For some reason the extremely small planet's coordinates were quite off, and it was pure luck he had found it at all. He started the engine up, pulling out of the landing docks and up into space.

The trip was a short one, going at a fast speed and having made no error in finding the unfamiliar place. Obi-Wan set the transport down in it's own landing area. He was surprised that he had not been questioned on his reason for landing, as some planets do.

A flaw in his plan now arose. He had obviously never been to this place before, and he had absolutely no idea where this apprentice was going to be. He slowly wandered the area, not at all distressed by his dilemma. He was quite glad he had learned to be as calm as he was, otherwise...

He left the docks, taking in the scenery as he walked. The landscape was quite similar to that of Naboo's, the planet that he had so recently been on. Beautiful trees and lakes decorating the area, they added a very serene atmosphere to planet. The thin paved road on which he walked seemed quite primitive, especially when leading away from a building that held spaceships.

Obi-Wanemptied his mindas he entered a town square. It was completely deserted, the buildings were almost condemned, their windows were nailed shut and their doors bolted closed. He had a funny feeling about this place.

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of an escaping figure. He quickly pulled out his lightsaber, and darted after the retreating form. As he neared the person, he shouted out to it. Asking it to stop. All of sudden, before he even had a chance to comprehend it, the cloaked figure spun around placing their lightsaber in direct contact with Obi-Wan's.

"Wait!" Obi-Wan called out, suddenly understanding. This had to be the person he was looking for. They did not answer, but also they did not move. "Are you waiting for someone?" He took a more subtle approach, rather than outwardly introducing himself. That would have been very stupid, especially if this wasn't who he was looking for.

"Maybe." Their voice was confident, yet frail and feminine.

"Are you or are you not?" It was more of a statement than a question. By now the mysterious person could tell she was dealing with a Jedi, and more specifically the one she was waiting for. Only a Jedi would remain this calm when another person had a very dangerous weapon pointed at their face.

"I am," she answered in an equally calm voice. "So I assume it is you I am waiting for. Otherwise why would you be here?"

"I suppose I am," he responded, hesitatingly moving to put away his lightsaber away. She had the same hesitant movement. But then almost on cue they both retracted their beaming swords at the same time. Obi-Wan then stretched his hand out to shake the opposite. In turn the girl stuck out her hand, but not until she had removed the hood from her head. Obi-Wan nearly gasped at her sight. He wasn't chauvinistic, but he had naturally believed he would be taking on a male apprentice. Thankfully she didn't notice his mix up.

"Qiana Coeto," she introduced herself, before running her hand threw her very short brown hair. If it had not been for her 'feminine features', Obi-Wan would have thought she were male.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

_Meanwhile in Manhattan_

It was 'happy hour' at Medda's. The newsies were still extremely happy over the recent winning of their strike that everyday after they sold, they bolted to Medda's for a performance and mini celebration. It had grown to be a tradition, even though they'd only been doing it for a few days.

Racetrack and Kid Blink strolled into the joint, ready to party like it was 1899. Their eyes quickly scanned the room in search of some more familiar faces. Instinctively, Blink nudged Race and motioned to a table where Jack, David, Mush and Boots were seated.

"Hiya Jack, guys," greeted Race pulling a chair up to the table. Blink did the same.

"Hi Race, Blink." Jack was deeply engrossed in the performance, and only half acknowledged their presence. Race noticed and decided to pull out his deck of cards. Jack could never refuse a game, unless it was to spend _quality time_ with Sarah.

"Anyone up fer a game a pokah?" Everyone at the table nodded, except David. He wasn't the gambling type. Jack even tore his eyes away from Medda long enough to snatch his cards off the table and throw a coin into the pot.

They spent the rest of the night playing poker, and of course singing and dancing with Medda... It was a great night.


	2. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies, or any of the characters from Star Wars. Except the ones I make up, which belong to me (shocking!). The planet Doterone (Doe-ter-own), is also of my invention._

* * *

Chapter Two: 

The two lone Jedi walked to the hanger, and headed towards Obi-Wan's transport. They remained in silence for the whole walk, until finally Obi-Wan could not contain his curiosity any longer.

"Where is everyone?" He was direct, turning around and blocking Qiana's way. She sighed, looking towards the ground.

"There was a civil war not too long ago. The planet was completely divided. In the end nearly everyone was killed, except the strong, but they have moved on. I remained with my dying brother. He was injured very badly and there was no hope, so he refused to leave with the others. But these things happen."

"I see," he replied quietly, as he thought. "So you have remained here on your own?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan only nodded, before stepping aside and continuing down the path. "It was never lonely, being completely isolated here. I could have left at anytime, but I knew if I waited long enough someone would come."

"You did not know that I was coming?"

"Oh yes I knew, but only very recently. I meant more in the long run."

By now they had both reached the transport and were swiftly climbing into it. But not before Obi-Wan expressed one more thought.

"Do you know how to drive one of these?" he asked while running a hand a long the side of the wing.

"Yes, and quite well might I add," Qiana answered enthusiastically.

"Then take us to Coruscant." She nodded, climbing into the driver's seat. As soon as Obi-Wan had entered she pulled up and out, leaving the place she had once called home.

_Somewhere between the small planet and Coruscant, a most remarkable disaster had taken place. A star had gone supernova. This sudden explosion had now rapidly become a black hole, leading into the unknown..._

As Qiana increased the transport's speed, a blinding light filled her view. She closed her eyes and concentrated on seeing without her eyes. But try as she might she could not escape the force that was quickly pulling her and Obi-Wan away from their course. In the background she could vaguely hear Obi-Wan trying to instruct her, but she was too focused on her motive to even understand what he was saying. The last thing she remembered was a complete darkness and then the feeling of everything crashing around her.

* * *

"Didja see dat?" asked Mush, as he hurried over to the side of the Brooklyn Bridge. It was around midnight and Mush, who had been delivering some news to the Brooklyn newsies, was now returning to the lodging house with none other than Spot Conlon.

"See what?" Spot responded without even looking.

"I saw somet'ing fly inta da watah."

"_Right_. Mush it's late, we best git on."

"But didn't you'se see it?"

"No."

Mush reluctantly pulled away from the side of the bridge and continued on to his bed in Manhattan. But he was certain he had seen something.


End file.
